Details of the Mind
by Sweey
Summary: This is a collection of pieces that act as references to my stories. In this is the code of the Wanderers as well as details on the Twin Language, also known as Ivoian, and how one speaks it. More will be added upon request or when I see fit. Enjoy!
1. The Wanderers' Order

_**The Wanderers' Order**_

_In our original Order, founded by the original __Wanderer__, Kenith Sospenci, who by all of us was known as Wanderer, that being said we adopted his name as the general title for our sort and are recognized as the __Wanderers__' Order by those who are aware of our existence. _

_In becoming a Wanderer it either means one of the twelve have been retired or left to do their own business for the greater of mankind, this action of leaving the Order but being tied to it by heart and action is what we refer to as, going rogue. Of course it is hoped that one of our Wanderers had not fallen and you are his replacement. If this is the case, may he rest in peace. _

_To be called a Wanderer is a great responsibility. You are not a sheer ruffian who roams from town to town to scare the daylights out of the locals, no; you are there to serve them humbly without their realization. If you become too well known, then you have not done your trade correctly. Being a Wanderer means to hide in the shadows and observe quietly, searching for problems and taking care of them in a way that makes the people sense that someone is looking out for them. This doesn't mean you can never once talk to another soul, be it villager or kinsmen, it means it should be an underlying secret that only few will notice and that the passion and gratitude shown by their celebration is reward enough for you to continue. Eventually you will be noticed and that is the time you move to the next village._

In concerning your post: _There are seven provinces of our great country, Ivo, each one containing several miles of scattered villages and lords' castles who serve under our great and worthy king, in which we serve. Seven of our Wanderers will be stationed at each and stay there to keep the peace, reporting when due and when it is dire for Drifter, our Chief, to be aware of. A problem should be reported no matter how minor it may appear. After all, what would the hawk eat if there were no insects to feed the lizards that feed the snake, the prey of the hawk? _

In concerning general attitude towards locals: _Be kind to all and be stern when disciplining fools. Aid or grant strength to the elderly and provide medicine for the ill, whether ill at heart or ill of health, and do so with slyness in the shadows so that you are not known in your meek actions. Children are sure to be afraid of you; you must be prepared for that. For if the men are wary of you, why wouldn't they young be? Some of our Order has been troubled and upset by this, often reaching out to the young ones to gain their trust. _

In concerning relationships with the opposite sex:_ They will either be greatly fascinated or greatly annoyed with your presence. Respect both with great humility and clarity when dealing with them. You are absolutely unpermitted to have any sort of romantic relationships with anyone. It has commonly occurred that some Wanderers have insulted our Order by getting involved or being a part of affairs and have also played many roles as the lover of many, each from various villages, who were oblivious of such deceitful abhorrence. This being said we Wanderers are restricted from the right of romance while out on the field. There is no excuse if you should fail to carry out this rule in your daily life. When you are not being recruited, otherwise called your days off, you are allowed to do so without restraint, unless of course it would endanger your identity as a Wanderer or your selected lover. _

In concerning appearance: _Wanderers should, of course, look their part. Never do we reveal our faces to anyone outside of our Order, unless they are both aware of our Order and are trustworthy. To achieve this, we usually wear earthy cloaks with deep hoods to shadow over our faces. If we are in a place where the situation or elements refuse our hoods to stay in place, we wrap a thin cloth over our eyes should we be facing a shape-shifter. Our goal is to become a part of the background, to go unnoticed. Your attire should reflect that purpose. _

_Rioku_

_AA8E22 Yellow hair_

_280066 Purple_

_FFC166 Fade 76% Skin tone_

AAA66 Dull Yellow for clothes

Stranger A85271 pants

Drifter skin AA7322


	2. The Basic Twin Language

**Sweey:**_** Hello my friends! :) Okay, here's the basic jist of the Twin language, which the Ivoians and Elibans both speak. Of course, most of the time while they are talking they are speaking the common tongue of the Galaxy... in my case, English. Anyways, Rock Star and Shiver Star both are Spanish natives and of course Ironcladd would be Scandinavian (Viking-like), Efurd would have a sort of native gibberish (think the cannibals in Pirates of the Caribbean), Cathica and Satisa both have their own language... which I have yet to create. I've certainly considered just saying old English since both seem to be structured like the later years of the medieval Europe age just before the Renaissance, or simply use Latin, but that is still undecided. **_

_**Anyways, here's the Twin **__**language code**__** alphabet. So, in reality, Twin is the root of the common tongue (unlike in reality where Latin, German, and **__**Greek**__** are the root for the **__**English language**__**) Therefore, the language was created as more of a code akin to the English language. New World English not the Queen's English. **_

**Twin Alphabet Code Thingy**

_(Twin language= the Ivoians' and Elibans' shared language)_

**A- **ai** G-** s** M- **mn** S-** w** Y- **y 

**B-** v **H-** h **N-** n **T-** n **Z-** s

**C- **nd **I-** i **O-** o **U- **oi

**D-** d **J-** h **P-** v **V-** v

**E-** a **K- **ui **Q- **oi **W-** ya

**F- **vo **L-** l **R-** r **X- **hn

So basically the language is a code where letters substitute others in our common English language.

Example: _**Where do you live?**_

_Yahara do yoi liv?_

Where is translated likewise: W=ya, H=h, E=a, R=r, E=a

Do is translated: D=d, O=o

You is translated: Y=y, O=o, U=oi

Live is translated: L=l, I=i, V=v, and silent E is not translated.

Now in the common occurrence where in words like **you,**_ Y_ translates as _y_ and _O_ as _o _but then when you reach_ U_ you end up with _yooi _because_ U _is translated as_ oi. _But in the Twin language, words never have two vowels or consonants side by side. Consequently, _yooi _drops an _O _and becomes _yoi._

_**Suffixes**__**, **__**Prefixes**__**, and Combos of the Twin Language**_

_Combos_

**Th- V Sh- ha Ch-k Ck**_ (end of word EX: Back)__** - **_k

_Suffixes_

**er- ev y- i ed- el ever**_- _**avar ing- ey ment- ent es- ro en- en**

_Prefixes_

_**re- vay un- ad in- kne dis- orn**_

_Plural __Translations_

_**s after vowel**__ (translated)_** = ian **

ex: cactus

Trans: ndaindnow

Add s: ndaindnoian

Pronounce: n-dAind-nO-E-an

_**s**_** after consonant **_(translated) _**= or**

ex: farmer

Trans: vormnev

Add s: vormnevor

Pronounce: vorm-neh-vore (like omnivore)

_**s**_** ending a non-plural world **_(translated) _**= w**

ex: bag

Trans: vais

Pronounce: vay-ice

So, as you can see, the language is pretty basic. Pronunciation can be difficult as there are a fair amount of vowels and weak consonants, but, it serves its purpose. What I mean by translated in the plural section is that if converting a word to Twin and the last letter to be translated before the plural _s_ is a vowel, then the plural _s_ translates to _ian_ and vise versa for the consonant, if the last letter translated is a consonant then the plural _s_ is translated as _or_. But in cases of a non-plural _s_ at the end of a word, it translates as _W_ as is typical.

_**Pronunciation**_

_(Basic pronunciation consists of sounds we normally use, but in cases for awkward vowel and consonant combinations, there are special keys to pronouncing them. This was mostly discovered through trial and error, and since this language/code is still in the first stages of creation, it has some unpredictable translations that tend to be problematic when attempting to pronounce. R's are typically rolled slightly. _

_**Yahara (where) =**__ Yuh-har-uh _

_**Mnainais (manage) = **__Mnay-nay-is (run the M and N together, Mmmnnnay-nay-iss)_

_**Haidoya (shadow) = **__hA-E-doi-yuh_

_**voimnvuin (pumpkin) = **__voymn-voo-in_

_**ndaitaisori (catagory) = **__ndat-tay-sory (run the N and D together, Nnnnda-tay-sory)_

The common ending _AIN_ is pronounced similarly like rain or like in the word Dunedain. (Dune-eh-dane) which is from Lord of the Rings... ;3 And of course there is a written version of Ivoian but it uses the basic letters as we use, although for the ancient Ivoian, which would be a double code, there is a more complex, flowing cursive that is involved and entirely fantasized from my mind. I'll try and post it on one of these days. Double coded: In other words you'd take a word that has already been coded and code it again.

_**Example:**_** chicken**

_Modern Ivoian:_ **kinduien** (kin-doo-E-en)

_Second translation (WRONG):_ **uiindien** (oo-Eeh-n-dE-en)

_Clean translation __(Ancient Ivoian)__:_ **uindien **(oo-E-n-dE-en)

Any questions, concerns, comments?


End file.
